A Thirst for Adventure
by Washable Smile
Summary: OC. A girl, orphaned by pirates, sets out on an adventure to find the imfamous Captain Jack Sparrows treasure, on the dreaded Ilsa del Meurto NOTE : I have stopped writing this story because I dont think it is really worth reading
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
If you had been standing on the docks of Port Royal around midday, on that fateful Saturday, you would have seen the white sails of the Intrepid on the horizon. The Intrepid was a respectable ship, crossing form England, captained by the British sailor, Capt. Thropp. Capt. Thropp was immigrating to the Caribbean with his eight year old daughter, Melena.  
  
Melena ran up to her father at the wheel, and asked him when they would be docking.  
  
"Do you see that blur on the horizon, Lena? That's where we will dock." Captain Thropp answered. "Now run along, don't stay on deck too long."  
  
Once the child had left, the Capitain took out his spyglass and gazed off onto the horizon. A ship could be seen coming fast towards them.  
  
"Pirates. Ruben, come here! The captain called to a trustworthy member of the crew. "Pirates are fast approaching," he said calmly, "I want you to take Melena in the lifeboat, to Port Royal, keep her safe. Here are some shillings; you can get a room in Tompson's hotel. I'll meet you there when we have dealt with the pirates."  
  
* * *  
  
Five minutes later, Sailor Mark Ruben was rowing a sorry-looking lifeboat toward shore, it's only passenger, the young Miss. Thropp.  
  
Melena was sleeping at the bow of the boat by the time it bumped up against the dock. Ruben woke Melena, paid the shilling to the boat master, and asked for directions to Topmson's Hotel.  
  
* * ~ * * ~ **  
  
A couple pf days passed with no sign from the Intrepid, until one night, after Melena was asleep, a messenger knocked ominously at the hotel room door.  
  
"Good evening sailor, I understand that Captain Thropp's daughter is temporarily in your charge." Said the messenger  
  
"Yes, we are awaiting the return of Capt, Thropp."  
  
"Well, I have some distressing news for you: the Intrepid was attacked by pirates. Every man was either killed or captured. The pirate ship in question has long-since vanished, I suggest you find yourself a new captain, sailor."  
  
Ruben staggered, distressed at the news. "What should I do about the girl." He asked as the messenger turned to leave.  
  
"Orphanage." He said before walking out the door. 


	2. Chapter 1: A fresh start

Chapter 1  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
"Come in". Said the cold voice Mrs. Goldwich, a sneering, stiff-necked old maid who owned the local orphanage.  
  
A young woman entered of about sixteen or seventeen. She was tall, willowy, with piercing green eyes and wavy black hair. She was dressed in a patched dark green work dress, her hair, done up in a simple bun.  
  
There was an out of place look about her. It was an aura; she always looked so free and open. It seemed as though the wind was meant to blow, the sun, to shine on her skin, and the ocean, to spray on her face.  
  
"Ah, Melena, please take a seat." said Mrs. Goldwich, looking up. "Melena, this day comes for everyone here, the day that you would leave us and enter the world as an adult. I have gotten you a job working as a maid in the household of one Mr. Turner. He expects you to be there this afternoon around 2:00. I suggest you go get your things together, I will call you a cab."  
  
Melena left with a polite word or two and climbed the musty, narrow staircase up to her dormitory. Melena wasn't sorry to be leaving the orphanage; it was never what she could call "home" and it would defiantly be an experience to be away from the old fashioned Mrs. Goldwich.  
  
Around 1:30, Melena stepped outside to wait for the cab, having said her goodbyes.  
  
"Here I am" she said, "out in the world, by myself. If I stand here for a few more minutes I'll get on a cab and spend the rest of my life as an out of place orphan, slaving in other people's homes. Or, she looked around carefully, I could run away and find a new life."  
  
Just then the cab pulled up.  
  
"Oh whom am I kidding? I'm no outlawed adventurer. I'm just a poor, simple girl with no prospects. This is the hand life dealt me and I better just play it." Melena thought as she stepped into the cab.  
  
* * * * * * 


	3. Chapter 2: A Conection to the Past

Disclamer: I do no own Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Chapter 2 The cab pulled up in front of a large white and cream, stucco style house, set back behind a long cobble stoned driveway. Melena was overwhelmed by the large grandeur of the house.  
  
"This is the Turner household?" she asked the driver  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Wow." Melena said under her breath  
  
She thanked the driver and walked past the wrought iron gates and up the long driveway. Clutching her carpetbag she knocked on the door. A butler dressed in a powder blue waistcoat with brass buttons opened the door.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Miss. Please come in."  
  
Melena entered a large entryway decorated in style. The house had a splendor to it. Everything, from the lace-trimmed curtains, to the marble tabletops was in elegant taste.  
  
"Good afternoon sir, I am to work here as a maid." Melena said  
  
"Ah yes, we are expecting you. Mrs. Wheathertop, the head housekeeper, will get you acquainted to the household."  
  
Just then a plump, middle-aged woman entered the room.  
  
"Yes, here she is, you must excuse me now." The butler said before returning to his duties.  
  
"Welcome, Miss...?" said Mrs. Wheathertop  
  
"Thropp, ma'am, Melena Thropp."  
  
"Miss. Thropp, will you please follow me to your room."  
  
Mrs. Wheathertop led Melena down a hall to a very small, simply furnished room.  
  
"This is where you will be staying. Every morning I will tell you to chores that you will be doing. Here are some clothes to were while you work." The housekeeper said as she handed Melena two black dresses and a white apron. "Today you can start by preparing the dining room for dinner. Given this is your first day; I'll send someone down to help you." With that she left the room.  
  
Once she was properly attired, Melena picked up the supplies that Mrs. Wheathertop had left for her and started out to the dinning room.  
  
* * *  
  
The fifteen-year-old girl who was sent to help Melena was named Cathy Marshall. Cathy was the cook's daughter and had been working in the Turner household since she was nine years old. Melena didn't like Cathy very much; she was a bossy, ignorant girl who considered herself far better than anyone around her.  
  
Melena put up with it, and did as she was told. Finally, when the room was ready, they left to help in the kitchen.  
  
Melena soon discovered that being a maid was highly tedious. Her first day consisted of cleaning the dining room, under the bossy Miss. Marshall, taking orders from the cook, Mr. Marshall, and cleaning up after the rich, high-society guests. Late at night she flopped onto the bed, only to be awaken at 5:30 the next morning.  
  
The first few weeks passed just the same. Melena never did much, save clean under the supervision of someone else (generally Cathy) and take orders from the cook. Melena was kept so occupied that she had hardly even left the house during those weeks.  
  
Until one day, when Mrs. Wheathertop came and interrupted her cleaning of the parlor.  
  
"Melena, some things have come up and I need you to go down to the market, here is the list. Don't worry dear, I'll finish up in here."  
  
Melena left with a nod. She was more than glad to get out of the house and do some thing other than clean. She changed her apron and walked downtown.  
  
The market was very busy that day. There were carts everywhere and hoards of people. Melena carefully avoided the bustling shoppers and collected the goods. On her way to a table covered with fresh vegetables, a young woman knocked her over, splaying her packages everywhere.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you." the young woman said.  
  
Melena looked up and gasped. She knew that young woman very well..  
  
........  
  
Cliffhanger! ......... ........ ...... Review please!!! 


End file.
